


Queen Priscilla the Second

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [129]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Her name is Queen Priscilla the Second, Lucifer has a dog on his head, M/M, She is Lucifer's true queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucifer has a chihuahua on his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Priscilla the Second

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: http://shechive.files.wordpress.com/2010/04/crazy-hats-6.jpg
> 
> SFW, unless you work for the Fashion Police, in which case probably not.

“Luce?”

 

Lucifer barely looks up from his newspaper. “Mmm?”

 

“Why do you have a Chihuahua on your head? And, better yet, why is it sitting on a tiny gold couch?”

 

Lucifer looks up to gape at the younger archangel. “Gabriel! Do you expect her to sit in anything less than absolute luxury? Her name is Queen Priscilla the Second, and you will _not_ disrespect her.”

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “What happened to Queen Priscilla the First?”

 

Lucifer sniffs. “Nothing you can prove.”

 

“You killed a dog!” Gabriel snorts.

 

“I did nothing of the sort! I... I was grocery shopping with Adam when a little girl asked me if she could have her. And, well, her family had been looking for a dog, and I knew they’d give her a good home, so...” He clears his throat. “But that matters _not!_ Queen Priscilla the Second is my true queen, and you will bow to her.”

 

“I thought Michael was your true queen,” Gabriel jokes.

 

Lucifer starts to pout. “Mika said _I_ was the queen in our relationship. This’ll show him.” He plucks the tiny dog from its perch and rises. “Come along, Your Majesty.”


End file.
